


Halloween

by covetsubjugation



Series: The Infamous Story of 'The Squad' [61]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, F/M, Multi, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 05:13:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8433121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/covetsubjugation/pseuds/covetsubjugation
Summary: "peggyhALLOWEENayyyymariawhy do i have 300 texts from youdid you not sleep all nightpeggysLEEP IS FOR THE WEAK"*It's time for Halloween at the Poly Squad's house!





	

**spoopy scary skeletons**   **  
**_aaron burr, angel, ayyyymaria, baguette fucker, better than you, disney god, dosiaaa, eliza, fight me, get ur own dicc, jamesmadd, peggy_

 **peggy  
** hALLOWEEN

 **baguette fucker  
** that was a really awk ward time for the phone to vibrate

 **peggy  
** why are you up it’s midnight

 **baguette fucker  
** definitelY Not doing something nsfw

 **peggy  
** grOss

 **ayyyymaria  
** my love you should probably stop asking the poly squad what they do at weird times

 **peggy  
** you’d think i would have learnt that by now

*

 **The Poly Squad  
** _baguette fucker, disney god, fight me, get ur own dicc_

 **get ur own dicc  
** i’m not saying i was very interested in those vibrations but i am Very interested

 **disney god  
** is anyone even keeping track of the kink lists at this point

 **get ur own dicc  
** idk man do vibrations even count as a kink  
because we basically just used the phone as a vibrator

 **fight me  
** whose phone was that anyway

 **baguette fucker  
** mine  
i feel like i should be blessing it in holy water or something but also i should be treasuring its contributions

 **get ur own dicc  
** do we start keeping the kink lists somewhere accessible or  
so we can just start writing things down

 **fight me  
** midway??

 **baguette fucker  
** if you want to  
idk about you but herc in his ballet costume is a new kink

 **disney god  
** there is literally glitter everywhere

 **baguette fucker  
** yeah but your stage makeup is smeared and idk some part of me is just going  
“good job well done nice nice nice”  
except in a more animalistic tone

 **get ur own dicc  
** i’m going to start laughing at the thought of a deep voice going “nice nice nice”

 **fight me  
** laf says they don’t know which part of them is saying that but i d o  
(((((((((((((((((((((((;

 **disney god  
** the return of the many chinned winky face

 **baguette fucker  
** oKay but you can’t deny hercules looks very nice

 **get ur own dicc  
** no denial there

 **fight me  
** ,,,,,we could do this again,,,,,

 **disney god  
** oh god  
can i at least get water first

 **fight me  
** sure go

 **get ur own dicc  
** can i  
just kinda follow you

 **disney god  
** yeah why

 **get ur own dicc  
** i want to kiss you the whole way there  
mostly on the mouth  
but also on the neck

 **baguette fucker  
** if you kiss him on the neck herc becomes useless

 **get ur own dicc  
** i know  
it’s kinda hot

 **fight me  
** the man just wants to get water

 **disney god  
** i wouldn’t ,,,,mind,,,,

 **fight me  
** alright then  
don’t mind me just casually joining

 **disney god  
** @ self rip

*

 **disney god  
** we should probably never have sex in the kitchen again

 **baguette fucker  
** probably

 **get ur own dicc  
** i am bruised as fUCK

 **fight me  
** rip

 **baguette fucker  
** rip

 **disney god  
** rip

*

 **spoopy scary skeletons**   **  
**_aaron burr, angel, ayyyymaria, baguette fucker, better than you, disney god, dosiaaa, eliza, fight me, get ur own dicc, jamesmadd, peggy_

 **peggy  
** hALLOWEEN  
I AM SO EXCITED

 **ayyyymaria  
** why do i have 300 texts from you  
did you not sleep all night

 **peggy  
** sLEEP IS FOR THE WEAK

 **ayyyymaria  
** you’re going to need to sleep for a week after this

 **jamesmadd  
** so we’re all going to the poly squad’s house for halloween?

 **angel  
** yeah

 **dosiaaa  
** did anyone of us actually invite any other friends

 **ayyyymaria  
** ,,,,

 **angel  
** i

 **eliza  
** erm

 **dosiaaa  
** i’m just going to take that as a no across the board

 **jamesmadd  
** george may come

 **better than you  
** how do we not have friends

 **aaron burr  
** Do you want a list of reasons

 **dosiaaa  
** dear no

 **ayyyymaria  
** are you all done with your costumes???

 **better than you  
** yeah?  
you’re not done are you

 **ayyyymaria  
** nOpe

 **angel  
** mariaaaaaaaaa

 **ayyyymaria  
** i know

 **eliza  
** what do you need

 **ayyyymaria  
** more time

 **eliza  
** i was thinking along the lines of helping you get a snack  
i don’t have the ability to control time

 **dosiaaa  
** that would be cool tho

 **eliza  
** right??  
what is everyone going as

 **aaron burr  
** I thought we agreed to keep it a secret

 **eliza  
** right  
i can’t believe i still have to wait to find out  
this is barbaric

 **angel  
** you’re seeing us in less than 12 hours  
not to mention you’ve already seen theo’s and my costume

 **eliza  
** no i haven’t  
i advert my eyes when they are in the room because i don’t want to ruin the surprise

 **jamesmadd  
** you are a woman of many contradictions

 **eliza  
** it is a difficult life james it really is

 **better than you  
** did the poly squad say we have to bring anything  
idk a housewarming gift?? beer?? money??

 **peggy  
** did thomas jefferson just ask if he should bring a housewarming gift for the poly squad

 **better than you  
** i’m from the south **  
** and i’m in a generous mood

 **angel  
** if that’s the case do you want to pay my phone bill for the month

 **better than you  
** wtf angelica no  
i know you  
it’s probably a horrendous bill  
how does your dad not die everytime he sees it

 **angel  
** because i pay my own phone bill every month  
i can’t risk killing my dad over this

 **better than you  
** anyway,,,  
question still stands

 **jamesmadd  
** ask them  
alex is probably awake

 **peggy  
** they were up pretty late last night

 **jamesmadd  
** but it’s alex

 **peggy  
** reuniting with laf as well as a happy herc

 **jamesmadd  
** true

 **better than you**  
i’m just going to ask them so we can kill two birds with one stone

 **jamesmadd  
** good plan

*

 **Alexander  
** _last seen 03:48_

you up

pLEASE DON’T TELL ME THIS IS A BOOTY CALL  
BECAUSE IF IT IS I’M RECOMMENDING THAT JAMES STAYS 7328949 METERS AWAY FROM YOU AT ALL TIMES

eW NO  
I WAS JUST TEXTING TO CHECK IF YOU WERE ALIVE AND ALSO IF WE NEED TO BRING ANYTHING FOR LATER

oh  
later???

the party?

righT the party  
um gimme a mo i need to check with the rest

cool

*

 **James Madison  
** _online_

aLEX ASKED ME IF I WAS TEXTING HIM FOR A BOOTY CALL I NEED BLEACH

oh god  
rip

*

 **The Poly Squad  
** _baguette fucker, disney god, fight me, get ur own dicc_

 **fight me  
** dID ANY OF US REMEMBER THE HALLOWEEN PARTY WAS BEING THROWN AT OURS

 **baguette fucker  
** how you say,,,  
fUCK

 **disney god  
** oh shit  
it is too early for this

 **fight me  
** it is 10 in the morning so it’s not that early but never mind that

 **disney god  
** we were up til 4am having sex but never mind that either  
okay what do we need???

 **get ur own dicc  
** dECORATIONS  
FOOD  
MOVIES  
ONESIES FOR AFTER

 **baguette fucker  
** okay we have like nO food

 **disney god  
** let’s order a fuckton of pizzas

 **baguette fucker  
** on it  
we also have no drinks

 **fight me  
** everyone byob

 **disney god  
** nice

 **get ur own dicc  
** we have nO decorations???

 **disney god  
** righT john and i will run down and buy last minute decorations

 **baguette fucker  
** i will handle the food

 **fight me  
** i will set up the living room  
and now i need to text thomas back  
okay operation last minute halloween is a go

*

 **Thomas Jefferson  
** _online_

just bring beer

alright cool

see you later

yeah see you

*

 **The Poly Squad  
** _baguette fucker, disney god, fight me, get ur own dicc_

 **fight me  
** thomas and i just had a civil conversation??

*

 **James Madison  
** _online_

alex and i just had a civil conversation??

*

 **The Poly Squad  
** _baguette fucker, disney god, fight me, get ur own dicc_

 **disney god  
** we are at the store what do we get???

 **get ur own dicc  
** also highkey everyone is staring because herc is wearing frankly gross ballet leggings and my hair is just sex hair  
there is no denying it

 **disney god  
** i would take offence to the leggings thing but it’s true

 **fight me  
** focus my loves

 **get ur own dicc  
** we are we are searching for the halloween aisle

 **disney god  
** dO WE NEED CANDY

 **fight me  
** is trick or treating prevalent on campus  
idk it’s like my first year here

 **get ur own dicc  
** i wanna say no but i was vv drunk last halloween so idk

 **baguette fucker  
** get candy anyway  
we have like 7?? 8?? guests coming later??  
is peggy coming btw??

 **disney god  
** no she’s back home

 **baguette fucker  
** okay  
how many pizza slices would everyone eat  
we should probably buy some other snacks

 **fight me  
** garlic bread  
chips

 **get ur own dicc  
** on it  
one of the decorations is literally just a bag of bones???  
i want it as everyday decorations

 **disney god  
** halloween decorations now house decor later

 **get ur own dicc  
** right  
we are coming home with a lot of skeletons btw  
and spiders

 **baguette fucker  
** cxnffhsmhq  
i hate spiders

 **get ur own dicc  
** we can get something else?

 **baguette fucker  
** please

 **disney god  
** how about a lot of strange devil masks

 **baguette fucker  
** i guess  
i’m going with 4 slices for everyone so that’s 44 slices

 **fight me  
** 6 pizzas?  
5?  
we can keep cold pizza for breakfast

 **disney god  
** people actually do that??

 **fight me  
** apparently

 **get ur own dicc  
** it’s not the world’s greatest tasting thing but it’s alright

 **baguette fucker  
** 6 pizzas it is

 **disney god  
** the cashier is giving us this look that is both distrustful and knowing

 **get ur own dicc  
** okay the distrustful is probably of how we look  
and knowing is because of all the shit we are carrying

 **fight me  
** we still have to decorate when you get back

 **get ur own dicc  
** it’s barely noon we got this

 **disney god  
** oh god the cashier just looked at us and nodded and went “had a lot of fun last night?”  
and john and i are looking at each other  
when we realised my whole neck is a fuckfhkjwving bruise because of the hickeys  
gUYS

 **baguette fucker  
** i mean it was a lot of fun

 **get ur own dicc  
** herc is bright red

 **disney god  
** you would be too if the cashier just laughed and high fived you

 **fight me  
** damn  
but are you on your way home?

 **disney god  
** yup

 **get ur own dicc  
** we are laden down with spooky decorations and lots of food

 **fight me  
** excellent

*

 **Eliza  
** _online_

Do you want to walk over to the poly squad’s later with Theo and me?

yeah sure np  
what time are you coming over  
i need to tell angelica to get ready by then

7?

cool see you later! x

*

 **spoopy scary skeletons**   **  
**_aaron burr, angel, ayyyymaria, baguette fucker, better than you, disney god, dosiaaa, eliza, fight me, get ur own dicc, jamesmadd, peggy_

 **jamesmadd  
** tfw your costume break on you

 **peggy  
** what happened

 **jamesmadd  
** there’s a rip

 **peggy  
** can you sew it up

 **jamesmadd  
** yes but my hands are going to bleed

 **peggy  
** rip

 **jamesmadd  
** i mean it would be fitting for my character to have blood on his hands but no

 **better than you  
** it’s too poetic

 **angel  
** wait you know what his costume is

 **jamesmadd  
** he walked in on me when i was trying it

 **better than you  
** he’s very cute in it

 **jamesmadd  
** i have blood on my hands hush

*

 **thomas jeffersad support group  
** _angel, better than you, eliza_

 **better than you  
** he’s too cute send help

*

 **The Poly Squad  
** _baguette fucker, disney god, fight me, get ur own dicc_

 **get ur own dicc  
** alex we need your help to open the door

 **fight me  
** got it  
our costumes are also laid out on the bed

 **disney god  
** have we changed the sheets

 **fight me  
** erm  
i’m just going to move the costumes

 **disney god  
** good call

*

 **baguette fucker  
** where does this skeleton go

 **get ur own dicc  
** next to the door  
it welcomes the guests in

 **disney god  
** i found a top hat can the skeleton wear it  
classy skeleton

 **get ur own dicc  
** go for it

*

 **fight me  
** did you seriously buy a bag of fake autumn leaves

 **disney god  
** we’re going to scatter them along the floor

 **fight me  
** there are free leaves outside

 **disney god  
** that’s very not hygienic

 **fight me  
** oh yeah  
carry on

*

 **baguette fucker  
** how many candles do we need

 **get ur own dicc  
** how many candles do we have

 **baguette fucker  
** a lot

 **disney god  
** put them somewhere people can’t trip over them

 **baguette fucker  
** yes sir

 **disney god  
** not now

*

 **get ur own dicc  
** why do we have fairy lights

 **disney god  
** i thought we could recreate stranger things

 **get ur own dicc  
** we can’t paint on the wall tho

 **disney god  
** i bought stick on letters too dw

 **get ur own dicc  
** okay great

 **baguette fucker  
** did you all just buy things without noticing what you were buying

 **get ur own dicc  
** pretty much yeah

*

 **fight me  
** so is that all the decorations??

 **get ur own dicc  
** i think so

 **fight me  
** nice we’re done  
with hours to spare

 **baguette fucker  
** i’m going to shower

 **disney god  
** i’ll join you

 **fight me  
** it really shouldn’t be a tradition for us to fuck right before a party but carry on

 **get ur own dicc  
** alex

 **fight me  
** yeah?

 **get ur own dicc  
** do you want to make out on the couch?

 **fight me  
** please

*

 **spoopy scary skeletons**   **  
**_aaron burr, angel, ayyyymaria, baguette fucker, better than you, disney god, dosiaaa, eliza, fight me, get ur own dicc, jamesmadd, peggy_

 **ayyyymaria  
** tfw you get ready for halloween too early so now you’re just sitting in the middle of your living room and stoning

 **eliza  
** you could come over  
i’m walking over with theo and aaron

 **angel  
** ehem?

 **eliza  
** don’t ehem me if you don’t get dressed soon i’m walking over without you

 **aaron burr  
** I semi-regret this costume  
Because it is very hot

 **dosiaaa  
** but you look hot in it

 **aaron burr  
** That’s nice dear but soon I am going to die roasting in this costume

 **get ur own dicc  
** we’ll turn on the air conditioner

 **aaron burr  
** Thank you

 **angel  
** who’s bringing what alcohol

 **jamesmadd  
** i’m bringing over the wine we have for our complaining sessions

 **angel  
** nice

 **ayyyymaria  
** i have cheap ass beer because we are broke college students

 **angel  
** nice

 **get ur own dicc  
** all of you are bringing alcohol right  
because we don’t have enough alcohol for 11 of you

 **peggy  
** i am so sad that i am not there

 **eliza  
** well when you graduate you can come over

 **peggy  
** time needs to hurry up then

 **get ur own dicc  
** time doesn’t exist

 **aaron burr  
** It’s a bit early for this

 **get ur own dicc  
** what is early?

 **aaron burr  
** Stop

*

 **angel  
** i’m ready!!!

 **ayyyymaria  
** amazing

 **eliza  
** it only took you two hours

 **angel  
** shhh it takes time to look this good

 **aaron burr  
** I am outside your dorm too

 **angel  
** look at that impeccable time management

 **dosiaaa  
** don’t forget the alcohol

 **eliza  
** got it

*

 **eliza  
** I’M SCREAMING

 **peggy  
** what happened??

 **eliza  
** the poly squad are wearing matching costumes

 **baguette fucker  
** aren’t we cute

 **angel  
** THEY ARE DRESSED AS STARTER POKEMON  
AND I AM ANGRY BECAUSE THEY ARE ACTUALLY CUTE

 **peggy  
** who’s who?

 **disney god  
** wait i gotta get the door

 **better than you  
** please do  
george is with us

 **jamesmadd  
** and we have alcohol

 **fight me  
** oh shIT WE FORGOT GEORGE IS COMING  
WE DID NOT PLAN FOR HIM

 **jamesmadd  
** it’s okay he’s only staying for a while

 **fight me  
** oh okay

 **jamesmadd  
** he brought his own beer

 **baguette fucker  
** luckily we brought extra pizza

 **peggy  
** NO ONE IS ANSWERING MY QUESTION

 **jamesmadd  
** hello everyone -george

 **aaron burr  
** Hercules is Squirtle, John is Bulbasaur, Laf is Pikachu and Alex is Charmander

 **peggy  
** wHY IS NO ONE SENDING ME PICTURES

 **baguette fucker  
** look if we’re cute the schuyler sisters are cute  
they are all ghostbusters????

 **angel  
** hyfr

 **eliza  
** there are many ghosts in your house

 **fight me  
** yes we paid good money for them

 **jamesmadd  
** theo and aaron are harley quinn and deadshot respectively

 **dosiaaa  
** because fuck harley and joker

 **angel  
** amen

 **dosiaaa  
** thomas i can see you wanting to say something  
please don’t say it if you think it will make me want to hit you with my bat

 **better than you  
** actually i was thinking about how everyone is complaining there are a lot of harley quinns this year but no one talks about the endless streams of batman and superman every year  
also you look very nice

 **dosiaaa  
** damn right i do  
i also finally understood the thing about james having blood on his hands  
because he is the eleven doctor

 **ayyyymaria  
** i can’t believe i am the only stranger things character here

 **peggy  
** doesn’t my girlfriend look good as eleven

 **ayyyymaria  
** hONESTLY THO SOMEONE TAKE A PICTURE OF ME WITH THIS WALL BECAUSE IT’S TOO GOOD A PHOTO OP TO PASS UP

 **fight me  
** two 11 make 22  
is thomas… prince????

 **better than you  
** i had the hair  
and the jacket  
aND I LOOK DAMN GOOD

 **fight me  
** i don’t want to admit thomas looks good  
but he does

 **better than you  
** first alex and i had a civil conversation  
and now he just complimented me  
it truly is a day for miracles

 **angel  
** i like how we have Prince and George as a king so we technically have royalty in the house

 **aaron burr  
** The skeleton at the door is a nice touch by the wat  
Both spooky and welcoming  
I like the top hat

 **disney god  
** i knew the top hat was a good addition

 **dosiaaa  
** anyway what are we going to do

 **baguette fucker  
** we have scary movies and pizza on the way

 **disney god  
** we also have cards against humanity

 **aaron burr  
** What movies

 **baguette fucker  
** the purge  
the exorcist  
basically anything horrifying

 **eliza  
** i forgot i hate horror movies

 **dosiaaa  
** you can use me as a pillow

 **eliza  
** please

 **baguette fucker  
** horror movies are a go!!

*

 **eliza  
** I JUMPED WHEN THE DOORBELL RANG THAT IS HOW MUCH OF A CHICKEN I AM

 **baguette fucker  
** it’s just pizza

 **better than you  
** P I Z Z A

*

 **eliza  
** okay the purge isn’t that bad

 **jamesmadd  
** someone pass the alcohol over

 **better than you  
** LET’S GET TURNT

 **disney god  
** please don’t vomit anywhere important

*

 **angel  
** who’s knocking at the door??

 **disney god  
** trick or treaters  
i’ll get it

*

 **disney god  
** I SCREAMED THEY WERE DRESSED AS ZOMBIE DRUMPF

 **aaron burr  
** So basically Drumpf

*

 **disney god  
** alex who are you texting??

 **fight me  
** no one  
i’m not saying i’m highkey terrified but i am terrified

 **disney god  
** b abe

*

 **ayyyymaria  
** is ti me or is aaron swaying

 **aaron burr  
** no i;m not

 **dosiaaa  
** half the alcohol in this room is gone  
let’s be hoenest most of us are itpsy

*

 **fight me  
** ELT’S PLAY CARD AGAINST HUMAMAMNITY  
HOW DO YOU TURN CAPS OFF

 **peggy  
** oh boy  
this is going to be fun

*

 **better than you  
** I’M SCRREAMING  
WHAT IS THAT CARD

 **jamesmadd  
** “MOSES GARGLING JESUS’ BALLS WHILE SHIVA AND THE BUDDHA PENETRATE HIS DIVINE HAND HOLES”

 **ayyyymaria  
** HELL WE ARE GOING TO HELL

*

 **disney god  
** i;m not saying i tried to get a glass of water for everyon e and spilt it but there’s a puddle on the floor

 **get ur own dicc  
** omggggg

 **baguette fucker  
** ill get it

*

 **fight me  
** HERC IS SUCH A DAD  
HE GAVE ALL OF US WATER  
SO NOW WE ARE ALL VAGUELY SOBER  
AND REALLY HAVE TO PEE

 **angel  
** we didn’t make it past a single movie before we were drunk

 **get ur own dicc  
** alex speak for yourself  
i am nowehre near vaguely sober  
and niether arr you

 **fight me  
** DO YOU KNOW WHAT THIS MEANS

 **jamesmadd  
** oh god

 **fight me  
** IT IS TIME TO DO STUPID THINGS

 **peggy  
** this is going to be so much fun  
i am screenshotting everything

*

 **fight me  
** sPIN THE BOTTLE

 **peggy  
** i would like to thank god that all of you are vaguely drunk and you don’t realise this is a stupid decision

 **ayyyymaria  
** LET’S DO IT

 **eliza  
** yeeeeeeee

*

 **fight me  
** OUR FIRST VICTIMS ARE JOHN AND ALF

 **peggy  
** booo that’s boring

 **baguette fucker  
** THEN BABY YOU HAVEN’T KISSED JOHN

 **peggy  
** i really don’t want to

 **ayyyymaria  
** cAUSE SHE HASM EEEE

 **jamesmadd  
** this is vaguely funny because they’re sitill durnk so they’re just motuhing at each other  
also by funny i mean gross  
nEXT

*

 **fight me  
** ANGEL AND THOMAS  
ANGEL JUST SHUFFLED FORWARDS AND FELL ASLEEP IN THOMAS’ LAP

 **peggy  
** fucking lightweight

*

 **fight me  
** JAMES AND MARIA

 **eliza  
** wEAK SHE JUST PECKED HIM ON THE MOUTH  
YOU NEED TO GRAB THEM AND JUST KISS THE HELL OUT OF THEM

 **ayyyymaria  
** WE HAVE SIGNIFIXCANT OTHESA

 **jamesmadd  
** bUT FUCK GEORGE HONESTLY

 **better than you  
** YES FUCK HIM  
HE BARELY STAYED  
YOU SHOULD BE WITH SOMEONE ELSE  
SOMEONE LIKEKWUYDGN OC

 **disney god  
** sorry for those technical troubles we are now moving on

 **get ur own dicc  
** HA MOVING ON LEKE ANYONE’DCX AAWAKEE

 **disney god  
** babe you’re half asleep in laf’s lap  
and alex can’t remember how to turn off caps  
and tbh most people are fun  
it’s just us  
the poly squad  
god we’re weak

 **get ur own dicc  
** shushshush

 **eliza  
** cMON  
LET’S KEEP PLAYING

 **disney god  
** the bottle has landed on eliza and aaron  
ooohhhh

 **dosiaaa  
** gO FOR IT ABE

 **eliza  
** THIS IS HOW YOU KISS SOMEONE

 **disney god  
** ah yes the commonly used endearment  
calling your partner abe  
as in abe lincoln  
very romantic

 **fight me  
** THEY ARE STILL KISSING  
AND STILL KISSING  
AND STill kissing  
oh look i turned off caps  
they are kissing a lot  
oh  
ummmm

 **peggy**  
omg

 **aaron burr  
** we’re ending this game

*

 **Aaron Burr  
** _online_

i guess we don’t have to have that discussion anymore??

**Author's Note:**

> dID YOU SEE THAT TWIST COMING?? I'VE BEEN SETTING IT UP FOR A WHILE SO!!
> 
> It's Halloween in Singapore but we don't celebrate it here so this is my own version of a private party.
> 
> I really hope you like today's instalment! ~~Because that twist has been coming for a while and if you don't like it I'll be like really sad.~~ Tell me how you feel in the comments!
> 
> It's your last chance to sign up for the [hamilton network](http://http://bisexualexhamilton.tumblr.com/post/152478590047/bisexualexhamilton-hamilton-network-if-you). Come join us!
> 
> My fandom tumblr is [here](http://bisexualexhamilton.tumblr.com) and my writing tumblr is [here](http://covetsubjugation.tumblr.com).
> 
> See you soon and happy halloween xx


End file.
